The LEGO Movie Sequel
The LEGO Movie Sequel is an upcoming 2019 American-Danish 3D action-adventure family stop-motion crossover comedy film that serves as the sequel to The Lego Movie. The film will be directed by Rob Schrab and released in February 8, 2019. Plot and Story 4 years after The Lego Movie, Emmet and Lucy (Wylde) are now the leaders of the master builders, and their children are named Emmet Jr. and Tom. Everyone live in peace... until the Overlord and Dr. Eggman arrive. Soon, the fate of the Lego universe (and The Lego Group itself) is in the minifigures' tiny yellow hands. With help from various master builders, Emmet and his family and a new girl name Melody may have a chance to stop the Overlord, his Nindroids (including a black-colored Nindroid version of Emmet) and Dr. Eggman from destroying everything Lego. Voices Live-action Cast *Jadon Sand as Finn *Will Ferrell as The Man Upstairs/Finn's father *Elizabeth Banks as The Woman Upstairs/Finn's mother Voice Cast *Chris Pratt as Emmet, Owen Grady *Will Ferrell as Janus and Mr. Buisness *Miranda Cosgrove as Melody *Liam Neeson as Good Cop *Morgan Freeman as Vitruvius' Ghost *Alison Brie as Unikitty *Max Casella as Tim, Daxter *Dan Castellaneta as Homer Simpson, Robot Devil *Nancy Cartwright as Bart Simpson *Wayne Knight as Dale, Newman *Elizabeth Banks as Lucy *Demi Lovato as Herself *Fred Tatasciore as The Hulk, *Eden Sher as Star Butterfly *Adam McArthur as Marco Diaz *David Duchovny as Fox Mulder *Gillian Anderson as Dana Scully *Seth MacFarlane as Peter Griffin, Stewie Griffin, Brian Griffin, Johann Krauss *Will Arnett as Batman *Cobie Smulders as Wonder Woman, Maria Hill *Channing Tatum as Superman *Jonah Hill as Green Lantern *Melissa Benoist as Supergirl *Tara Strong as Batgirl, Raven, Bubbles, Cream the Rabbit *Greg Cipes as Beast Boy, Iron Fist *Khary Payton as Cyborg *Alan Tudyk as Green Arrow *Grant Gustin as The Flash *Scott Menville as Robin *Tom Hardy as President Howard *Josh Keaton as Sonic the Hedgehog, Human Torch *Colleen O’Shaughnessey as Miles "Tails" Prower, Wasp, Invisible Woman *Travis Willingham as Knuckles the Echidna, Thor, Guile *Hynden Walch as Starfire, Amy Rose, Tikal the Echidna *Ryan Reynolds as Deadpool, Hannibal King *Adrian Pasdar as Iron Man *Brian Bloom as Captain America, Aquaman *Drake Bell as Spider-Man *Troy Baker as Hawkeye, Erron Black *James C. Mathis III as Black Panther *Grant George as Ant-Man *Chris Cox as Star-Lord *David Sobolov as Drax *Billy West as Fry, Rocket Raccoon *Kevin Michael Richardson as Groot, Lobo, The Thing, Iron Giant *Jennifer Hale as Captain Marvel, Jessica Jones, Sedusa, Princess Morbucks *David Kaye as Vision *Logan Miller as Nova *Charlie Cox as Daredevil *Laura Bailey as Gamora, Black Widow, Chun-Li *Reuben Langdon as Ken Master *Kyle Hebert as Ryu *Caitlin Glass as Cammy *Dee Bradley Baker as Xenomorph, Predator, Sunny Jim, Mister Fantastic *Mike Myers as Shrek, The Cat in the Hat, Wayne Campbell, Austin Powers, Dr. Evil, Goldmember, Fat Guy *Phil LaMarr as Darth Vader, Donkey, Kylo Ren, Nick Fury, Finn, Luke Cage, Blade, Oscar the Sharkslayer *Bob Bergen as Luke Skywalker, Porky Pig *John Armstrong as Han Solo *Anthony Daniels as C-3PO *Matt Lanter as Anakin Skywalker *James Arnold Taylor as Obi-Wan Kenobi *Ashley Eckstein as Ashoka Tano *Sam Witwer as Darth Maul, Sheev Palpatine *Grey DeLisle as Rey, Azula, Mandy, Doctor Ghastly, Asajj Ventress and Leia *Oscar Issac as Poe Dameron *Freddie Prinze Jr. as Kanan Jarrus, Fred Jones *Taylor Gray as Ezra Bridger *Tiya Sirdar as Sabine Wren *Tom Kane as Yoda, HIM, Utonium *Adam Sandler as Dracula, Whitey Duvall *Melissa McCarthy as Abby Yates *Kristen Wiig as Erin Gilbert *Kate McKinnon as Jillian Holtzmann *Leslie Jones as Patty Tolan *Christopher Lloyd as Infomaniac *Max Charles as Pepper Roni *June Foray as Mama Brickolini *Patton Oswalt as Papa Brickolini, Remy the Rat *Josh Keaton as Various Gamers *Steven Blum as Sub-Zero, Zeb Orrelios, Wolverine, Reptile *Patrick Seitz as Scorpion *Ashly Burch as Cassie Cage *Tom Kenny as Johnny Thunder *John DiMaggio as Jake The Dog, Bender, Flexo *Ron Perlman as Heckboy, Slade Wilson, Dieter Reinhardt *Joseph May as Chase McCain *Eddie Redmayne as Newt Scamander *Joe Sowerbutts as Harry Potter *Vincent Tong as Kai *Michael Adamthwaite as Jay *Kirby Morrow as Cole *Brett Miller as Zane (in computer) *Andrew Francis as Lloyd *Peter Cullen as Dark Nindroid Emmet, Optimus Prime *Jeremy Shada as Finn the Human *Zach Callison as Steven Universe *Mandy Moore as Rapunzel *Jess Harnell as Dr. Eggman, Crash Bandicoot *Angelina Jolie as Lola the fish Cameos *Ryan McPartlin as Clutch Powers *David Lander as The Brickster *Christopher Lloyd as Dr. Emmett 'Doc' Brown *Mr. T as B.A. Baracus *James Arnold Taylor as Marty McFly *Bill Murray as Peter Venkman *Dan Aykroyd as Raymond Stantz *Maurice LaMarche as Egon Spengler, Lrrr *Tabitha St. Germain as Rouge the Bat *Tom Cruise as Ethan Hunt *Camilla Luddington as Lara Croft *Stephanie Sheh as Usagi Tsukuno/Sailor Moon *Daniel Craig as Max Burns *Jason Ritter as Dipper Pines *Kristen Schaal as Mabel Pines *Roger Jackson as Mojo Jojo *Johnny Yong Bosch as Shadow the Hedgehog *Laura Bailey as Blaze the Cat *Matt Danner as Go Go Moba Boy *Jeff Wallace as Heinrich Strack/Destructo Man *Greg Baldwin as Aku *Sean Schemmel as Goku, Black Doom *Christopher Sabat as Vegeta, Piccolo Jr. *Troy Baker as Shinnok, Frieza *Monica Rial as Bulma *Peter Capaldi as 12th Doctor *David Tennant as Jonathan Ablebody *Phil LaMarr as Samurai Jack, Kotal Kahn *Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo *Dee Magno-Hall as Pearl *Ludacris as Wild Business, Lord Business' evil older brother. At the end of the movie, he turns good and reunites with Lord Business. New Master Builders Hero/Anti-hero Master Builders *Blaze the Cat *Shadow the Hedgehog *Supergirl *Batgirl *Beast Boy *Starfire *Cyborg *Raven *Aquaman *Green Arrow *The Flash *Chase McCain *Goku *Vegeta *Bulma *Rouge the Bat *Finn the Human *Jake the Dog *Steven Universe *Star Butterfly *Marco Diaz *Samurai Jack *Scorpion *Sub-Zero *Midway Gamer Kid *Sega Gamer Kid *Capcom Gamer Kid *Namco Gamer Kid *Konami Gamer Kid *Atari Gamer Kid *SNK Gamer Kid *Nintendo Gamer Kid *Japan Gamer Kid *Arcade Gamer Kid *Steve Rogers/Captain America *Hulk *Iron Man *Thor *Spider-Man *Wolverine *Hawkeye *Black Panther *Ant-Man *Wasp *Star-Lord *Gamora *Drax *Rocket Raccoon *Groot *Captain Marvel *Vision *Nova *Daredevil *Jessica Jones *Luke Cage *Iron Fist *The Thing *Invisible Woman *Human Torch *Mister Fantastic *Black Widow *Nick Fury *Deadpool *Dipper Pines *Clutch Powers *Chell *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit *Tikal the Echidna *Luke Skywalker *Princess Leia *Han Solo *Chewbacca *Anakin Skywalker *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Ashoka Tano *Finn *Rey *Poe Dameron *Kanan Jarrus *Ezra Bridger *Zeb Orrelios *Sabine Wren *C-3PO *R2-D2 *BB-8 *Yoda *Usagi Tsukuno/Sailor Moon *Cassie Cage *Doc Brown *Pepper Roni *Fry *Bender *Homer Simpson *Bart Simpson *Peter Griffin *Stewie Griffin *Brian Griffin *Fox Mulder *Dana Scully *Rocket Racer *Jonathan Ablebody *Lara Croft *Max Burns *Scooby-Doo *Ryu *Ken Master *Chun-Li *Guile *Cammy *Robin *Newt Scamander *Harry Potter *Pearl *Mabel Pines *Melody *Motoro Ishi/Go Go Moba Boy *Spy Fox *Shrek *Donkey *More coming soon........ Villain Master Builders *Darth Vader *Darth Maul *Kylo Ren *Frieza *Aku *Loki *Lex Luthor *Mojo Jojo *Kotal Kahn *Shinnok *Xenomorph *Predator *Wicked Witch of the West *HIM *Princess Morbucks *Sedusa *Fuzzy Lumpkins *The Gangreen Gang *Drej Queen *Black Doom *Dieter Reinhardt *Slade Wilson *Heinrich Strack/Destructo Man *Chaos *Lrrr Rating Rated PG for mild action, some rude humour, language and thematic elements. Soundtrack *Everything is Awesome (Morning Scene) *Cha-La Head Cha-La (TBA) Quotes Meeting of the Master Builders *Emmet: Hello everyone, I Had new master builders, these are: Samurai Jack (Jack ppears with his two swords), Scorpion (Scorpion appears with Sub-Zero outside a door) Sub-Zero, Bulma *Bulma: Yeah! *Emmet: Steven Universe, *Steven: Hello. *Emmet: Finn the Human, *Finn: Woohoo! *Emmet: Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat and last but not least (sees a shadow of Goku riding in his flying nimbus), Who could it be? (The Master Builders got confused). *Emmet: Calm down everyone including Dipper, *Dipper: Hello. *Emmet: Mabel, Pearl, Star, Marco, Harry *Harry: Indeed it could be some person. *Emmet: Usagi, Rocket Racer and everyone what will we do? The Final Battle *Emmet: How many bricks were needed to beat him and save the LEGO Multiverse? *Melody: A dozen but we could still beat him once and for all. *Emmet: That's good but not enough to beat him, anyone can build that how much more bricks we need more than that? *Vegeta (voice over): It's over 9000! *Emmet: Okay! We'll build that much. *Star: That is exactly right, fellas. *Harry: Yep. *Usagi: Okay. *Sonic: It's time to beat Eggman and build it Sonic style! *Steven: Yeah! I hope. *Emmet: Are you serious! *Captain America: It's time to work together. *Melody: Let's do this. *Emmet: Okay everyone, let's build. *Emmet: (Sees Scorpion and Sub-Zero building a master builders van and doing a finisher without blood one of Joker's Goons) Hey! What's this, doing a finisher? It's supposed to be a KID'S MOVIE! *Deadpool: (Stops movie) Oh, my gosh! He broke the stinking fourth wall! Okay, What the Hell is enough is enough. Bye! (Resumes movie) *Scorpion: Okay, we'll stop doing that and if Shao Kahn destroyed your world, we wouldn't have enough training for the tournament. *Sub-Zero: Emmet, it's up to you. *Emmet: Me? Okay. *Scorpion: Let's put him to the test! *(Emmet, Pearl, Scorpion and Jack build Emmet's rocket car) *(The Overlord sees Emmet) *Overlord: Well, It's you Mr. Brickowski, you're history. *Emmet: Until Now! (Emmet shows television screens of various Master Builders from various franchises fighting evil and building things from Various franchises from Left to Right are: Dipper, Mabel, Johnny, Max, Finn, Gandalf, Amy Rose, Cream, Blaze, Tikal, Steven, Pearl, Johnny Thunder, Usagi, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Scorpion, Sub-Zero, Star, Marco, Samurai Jack, Finn, Pepper, Doc Brown, Captain America, Goku, Bulma, Shadow, Rouge, Cassie Cage, Superman, Rocket Racer, Wyldstyle, Harry, Dombledore and Unikitty) *Overlord: No! How Impossible! *Emmet: These are the people from various worlds who had the power to build things, the master builder aren't just a bunch of people who can create but also build things that are very useful. Also every master builder can have a large experience to have a large creativity plus The Entire Multiverse will be better if we stopped fighting. Notes/Trivia *Like the first film, it incorporates elements that are too mature for Lego's products, probably for humorous purposes including a fatality (through it was referred as Finisher in the film), and among others. *Unlike the first film, this one includes Master Builders which franchises originate from the east. The franchises are S''onic the Hedgehog'', Street Fighter, Sailor Moon an''d ''Dragon Ball Z. **In fact, the former did appear in LEGO Dimensions and third and the last was one of the requested franchises to appear in LEGO Dimensions. *''''This film is a prequel to the third LEGO Movie, ''The LEGO Dimensions Movie. ''It will include more than 190 new master builders from over 90 new franchises. Category:Sequel Category:Sequels Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Films Category:Movies Category:Comedy Category:LEGO Category:Lego Category:2019 Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover films Category:3D Category:Computer-animated Category:The LEGO Movie Category:Village Roadshow Pictures films Category:PG Category:Non-Fanon Category:Warner Bros. animated films Category:American films Category:Danish films Category:English-language films